


Школьный идол

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Shippy Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бытует мнение, что Аомине специально ударил мячом Кисе по голове в их первую встречу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Школьный идол

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на Куроко-недельку на день Аомине.

Аомине узнал про Кисе еще до их знакомства. До второго года средней школы он не ведал, что учится с Мидоримой в одном классе, но школьного идола, объект воздыхания его любимых грудастых девиц, знал.   
Первый раз он увидел Кисе, когда, ввалившись в класс, бесцеремонно выдрал журнал из рук у девчонок, которые сбились плотным кружком, с восторгом попискивали и громко шептались:  
  
— Смотри-смотри, красавчик!   
— Какие светлые волосы!  
— В каком классе он учится?!  
— Может, у кого-то есть его номер телефона?  
  
С равнодушным видом тогда Аомине полистал журнал, но обратно не вернул. Еще раз полистал. И еще. Выгнул бровь, склонил голову набок, хмыкнул смешливо. Черт побери, да что они нашли в этом мальчишке, который улыбался со страницы словно каждому, кто на него смотрел. Каждой. Теперь он улыбался еще и Аомине, который ощутил глухой укол недовольства из-за одноклассниц. Как там его звали? Он почесал нос и вгляделся в строки под фото. Кисе Рета. Светловолосый, бледный — что хорошего? Аомине этого не понимал, да и было совершенно чхать на тенденции моды. Однако найти новый объект популярности всей школы стало интересно.   
  
Вживую он увидел Кисе первый раз на футбольном поле. Стоял май, вовсю палило солнце — так, что в форменном джемпере становилось жарко, — Аомине прогуливал математику и хотел есть. Сацуки говорила, что принесет бэнто, но уже тогда ее стряпню есть было невозможно.   
  
Со стороны футбольного поля кто-то взвизгнул.  
  
Трудно было не обратить внимания на восклики взбудораженной толпы девчонок и не заинтересоваться, что там случилось.   
  
«Двести один, двести два, двести три», — хором, почти задыхаясь от восхищения, считали они. Одна так крепко сжала кулаки и покраснела, будто вот-вот взлетит в воздух.  
  
Аомине остановился. Пригляделся к тому, кто так лихо отбивал мяч на поле. Убедился, что реакция девчонок не слишком отлична от той, что он наблюдал тогда в классе при разглядывании журнала. Так вот каков ты, Кисе Рета, проговорил он про себя с нарочитой важностью и усмехнулся.  
  
Кисе обращался с мячом настолько легко, будто никаких усилий ему на это не требовалось, одна нога плавно сменяла другую, подставляясь под мяч, стопы в кроссовках мягко касались травы. Технично, отметил Аомине. Наверно, долго занимался футболом, чтобы так уметь. И наверняка специально, чтобы вызывать восторг у девчонок. Вы только посмотрите, даже рук из карманов не вытащил. Показушник.   
  
Незамутненность, простодушие и прямолинейность позволили Аомине удовлетворить свое любопытство, когда он отловил и оттащил за угол одноклассника этого Кисе, который состоял с ним в одном футбольном клубе, и узнал, что тот у них совершенно новичок. Что по мастерству он давно обошел третьегодок, и что спортивные клубы равнодушно менял один за другим, в каждом становясь лучшим.  
  
Недоумение, отразившееся на лице, сменилось непониманием и отчасти раздражением. Аомине же не перестал нравиться баскетбол, даже если он был в нем одним из лучших. Напротив, ему казалось, что любовь к этой игре безгранична, и он готов даже ночевать в спортзале. А Тэцу? Несмотря на плохую технику, хилое телосложение — да он весь, казалось бы, был противоположен спорту! — стремился! Он старался, он горел сердцем и не отступал ни на шаг. За отчаянное рвение можно простить любые неудачи, думал тогда Аомине. И как разочаровывало его, когда те, кому дарован талант, были равнодушны.   
  
Аомине замечал Кисе в столовой, когда за еду нужно было буквально воевать — среди гуртующихся школьников Кисе Рета выглядел, словно чужак. Замечал Аомине его и на улице между корпусами, когда шел в спортзал или обратно. Девчонки сбивались вокруг него толпами, а тот их будто бы не замечал. Пф. Почему-то возникло не осознаваемое желание подразнить этого Кисе. Подстегнуть его. Подставить подножку, пнуть или за волосы светлые дернуть. Может, тогда он перестанет задирать нос.  
Не то чтобы Аомине было присуще желание исправлять других, даже если это связано со спортом, ему по простоте душевной хотелось позадирать того, кто совсем на него, казалось бы, не похож. И не присуще ему было интересоваться жизнью других — им двигало голое любопытство. Почему — он не задумывался.

* * *

— Пасуй мне! Быстрее! — звонко кричал запыханный Аомине.  
  
Резиновая подошва кроссовок скрипела по паркету спортивного зала. Черная майка липла к спине, пот лил градом: скатывался по вискам, скулам, ниже, щекотал кожу шеи и заставлял пытаться дотянуться до нее плечом, чтобы почесаться.  
  
Заметив, что сокомандник замешкался, Аомине на секунду поднял кверху черную майку, чтобы вытереть пот со лба и... пропустил мяч. Отпружинив от пола, тот выскочил аккурат в дверной проем, пересек асфальтовую дорожку и остановился у корней молодого деревца, росшего сразу за ней. Аомине выбежал на улицу, машинально зажмурившись от солнца, легким и ловким движением подхватил мяч и готов был уже вернуться в зал, как неожиданно «гыгыкнул», а губы невольно расползлись в шкодливой ухмылке. Столь близко Кисе он еще ни разу не видел. Тот с сумкой наперевес брел по направлению к школьным воротам. Неспешно, расслабленно, словно витал в облаках. Нельзя сказать, что в эту секунду Аомине о чем-то думал — он просто сделал бросок. Меткий бросок. Как в кольцо.   
  
— Ай!  
  
Не прошло и недели, как в баскетбольном клубе Тейко появился новый игрок, а у Аомине, который тогда еще ничего не подозревал, — заноза в заднице.


End file.
